The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of an athletic shoe sole capable of minimizing stress and strain to the functioning portions of the human body associated with any athletic endeavor that utilizes an individual's lower extremities to participate in same.
Prior to the present invention, various athletic shoe sole designs were known, but none of same lended themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achieveable in conjunction with the present invention.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of an athletic shoe sole capable of minimizing stress and strain to the functioning portions of the human body associated with any athletic endeavor that utilizes an individual's lower extremities to participate in same.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of an athletic shoe sole wherein the composition of said sole coincident with its positioning adjacent to the metatarso-phalangeal joints of the wearer thereof is of a composition and construction such that its characteristics as to compression and expansion vary from that associated with the overall composition of said athletic shoe sole.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of an athletic shoe sole wherein there is prevented the creating of additional stress and strain upon the lower extremities of the wearer of same due to adverse resistence caused by adverse compression or expansion characteristics of said sole at the metatarso-phalangeal joint area.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.